bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Insect Swarm
At a first glance, Insect Swarm might look a little similar to Incinerate!. After all, both Plasmids deal damage over time, and can be used against multiple enemies at once. However, in a co-op setting, it is the latter that will make this Plamid stand out, coupled with its ability to momentarily take foes out of combat. In accordance to this, I tried gearing Insect Swarm's upgrades towards group combat. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Split Swarm.' Your Insect Swarm can split into two separate swarms which will then seek out and attack individual enemies. *'Upgrade 2: Harvest.' Your Insect Swarm heals you as it deals damage. *'Upgrade 3: Corpse Shelter.' If an enemy steps on another killed with Insect Swarm on them, they'll get attacked by a newly created Insect Swarm as well. Level Two-A: Queen Bee Description: Charging up Insect Swarm spawns a giant-sized queen bee, surrounded by a smaller swarm, which will seek out the strongest enemy in the area. While the queen bee attacks its target, it'll deal minor damage and seriously damage the enemy's accuracy. *'Upgrade 1: Rejunevation.' If the infested enemy dies, the Queen Bee and her swarm's lifespan will be increased and they'll seek out another enemy. *'Upgrade 2: Ichor Blast.' Upon death the Queen Bee will cover all nearby enemies in goo, momentarily blinding them and reducing their accuracy for a longer while afterwards. *'Upgrade 3: Toxic Sting.' The enemy attacked by the Queen Bee will be more vulnerable to attacks from the player and their partner. Level Two-B: Hive Description: Charging up Insect Swarm will throw a hive at the designated area. The hive will then fill the area around it with bees. Any enemy inside the hive's radius will be affected with Insect Swarm until they exit the area or until the hive expires. *'Upgrade 1: Colony.' Increases the Hive's radius. *'Upgrade 2: Hive Mind.' The Hive will also send out Insect Swarms which will patrol the surrounding area and search for enemies. However, these swarms don't last as long as a basic Insect Swarm. *'Upgrade 3: Relocation.' Allows the player and their partner to pick up and throw the Hive with Telekinesis. Level Two-C: Infection Description: Charging up Insect Swarm will infest an enemy with a special version of Insect Swarm: in addition to its standard effects, the victim will also infest the area around them with bees. In another enemy comes into contact with the infested area they will catch the Infection as well. This can spread indefinitely. *'Upgrade 1: Hallucinogenics.' Enemies affected with the Infection will have their accuracy decreased. They will also attack randomly with their weapons or Plasmids, and can accidentally damage other enemies this way. *'Upgrade 2: Fear Toxin.' Upon catching the Infection Splicers will temporarily run around in fear and go towards other enemies. *'Upgrade 3: Complications.' Every time the Infection spreads it becomes more effective, dealing more damage. And there, past the halfway mark! It's a real pleasure doing these. How about you? How do you find these ideas? Tell me if you have any reservations. Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts